It's A Bro Day: Bro Invitation Only
by ihatepeeps
Summary: An alternate story of Will leaving New Directions. AKA why Glee should never get the full rights to Disney.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but Glee fucking would.  
**A/N:** As always it's scripty but not scripty for reasons.

* * *

**IT'S A BRO DAY: BRO INVITATION ONLY**

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—CHOIR ROOM—DAY

_Will has called a meeting for the boys of New Directions and Finn. They all sit and wait for him to speak. Will knows it will be hard leaving them and saying goodbye. His timing is not perfect as Sectionals is right around the corner, but it's time they finally know._

**Will:** After tonight, I'll be moving down to D.C. for a few months.

_The boys all sit up in shock at this news._

**Blaine:** Wait. What? What about glee?

**Will:** Glee will still go on without me.

**Artie:** But who's going to lead us now?

**Will:** We've talked about it, and Finn has agreed to take over glee for me until I get back.

_Will gestures to Finn sitting in the front row. _

**Will: **He won Nationals with you guys last year so he knows what he's doing. I have full confidence in his ability to do as well a job as I did. Probably better since he's Finn. But if it's alright with all of you, I'd still like to be able to teach New Directions one more lesson before I leave.

**Sam:** What about the girls?

**Will:** I'm not worried about the girls. They've gained Marley this year, and she's as close to the best we've ever had. With her talents, they don't need the extra practice like you. If New Directions is going to take Sectionals again this year, then you're going to need to pick up your game. You're going to need to commit 100%. To reach down inside of you and be the men I know you're capable of being. Now–

_Will immediately jumps into song. The band immediately starts playing. Dramatic. Wow._

**Will:** Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns

BEGIN SONG SEQUENCE:

CUT TO:  
INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—CLASSROOM—DAY

_Will presides over his class as all the New Directions boys are taking it which always makes complete sense. The students are leisurely taking notes. _

**Will:** Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?

_Class is over. The students stand from their seats and exit the room. Will follows them out into the hallway and continues to walk behind the boys. _

**Will:** You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—HALLWAY—NIGHT

_Will is holding his box of packed up possessions. He is standing in the hall, watching through the glass as Finn organizes Will's old desk as he is now taking over. _

**Will:** Mister, I'll make a man out of you

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—AUDITORIUM—DAY

_The following day, Finn is walking up to the auditorium stage where the New Directions boys are ready to begin practice. Puck is also there now. No, no one knows why. _

**Finn:** Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within

_Finn stands in front of them and watches as they try and perfect their choreography together. _

**Finn:** Once you find your center  
you are sure to win

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—HALLWAY—DAY

_Finn leaves the choir room and sees that certain glee guys aren't as focused as he'd like them to be. _

**Finn:** You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

_He walks through the hall and pulls Sam away from his conversation with Brittany, and points Artie to go away from Sugar. _

**Finn:** And you haven't got a clue

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—CAFETERIA—DAY

_Finn shakes his head as he later watches the boys goof off together at their lunch table. _

**Finn:** Somehow I'll make a man out of you

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—AUDITORIUM—DAY

_The guys stand across the stage, breaking from another day's practice as Finn watches on. They are tired and overworked. Finn directs them to keep going._

**Sam:** I'm never gonna catch my breath

**Glee Project Winner 1:** Say goodbye to those who knew me

_Puck sits on the stage, exhausted._**  
**

**Puck:** Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

_Artie subtly puts his hand in front of his mouth as he sings the next line as if a secret._

**Artie:** This guy's got 'em scared to death

**Glee Project Winner 2:** Hope he doesn't see right through me

**Puck's Brother**: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

EXT. MCKINLEY HIGH—FOOTBALL FIELD—DAY

_Finn sits on a golf cart as the boys run suicides. Sue is watching from the sidelines, no longer paying attention to her cheerios practicing in front of her. She does not like this new change to glee. _

**Guys:** Be a man

**Finn:** We must be swift as the coursing river

**Guys:** Be a man

**Finn:** With all the force of a great typhoon

**Guys:** Be a man

_Finn gets up from the cart and begins to walk parallel with the running boys. _

**Finn:** With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

INT. THE LIMA BEAN—DAY

_Blaine is now singing. He sits at one table drinking coffee while watching some Warblers chatting at another table across the room. _

**Blaine:** Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—AUDITORIUM—DAY

_Blaine sings to the rest of the New Direction boys as they continue working on choreography. _

**Blaine**: Heed my every order and you might survive

INT. BLAINE'S BEDROOM—DAY

_Blaine is singing to himself into his mirror as he dresses for the following morning._

**Blaine:** You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through

_Blaine leaves his room, carrying a duffel bag. It's ironic. Whoa. _

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—BOYS LOCKER ROOM—DAY

_Blaine is boxing. Again. He continues to sing to himself._

**Blaine:** How could I make a man out of you?

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—CLASSROOM—DAY

_The boys now sit in class and take efficient notes as they're entirely focused and willing._

**Guys:** Be a man

**Blaine and Finn:** We must be swift as the coursing river

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—HALLWAY—DAY

_Sam and Artie diligently retrieve their books and supplies from their lockers. They do not stay and loiter with a now put-out Brittany and Sugar. _

**Guys:** Be a man

**Blaine and Finn:** With all the force of a great typhoon

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—AUDITORIUM—DAY

_The guys are perfect in their choreography now as Finn nods in approval._

**Guys:** Be a man

**Blaine and Finn:** With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH—CHOIR ROOM—DAY

_We're back in the choir room on the same day we began. The boys are happily singing with Will. _

**Guys:** Be a man

**Will:** We must be swift as the coursing river

**Guys:** Be a man

**Will:** With all the force of a great typhoon

**Guys:** Be a man

**Will:** With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

_Will finishes his final song with New Directions. _

**END**


End file.
